La chaine de fer
by trichou
Summary: Un OS suite au défi de Atsuna chérie. Condition: intégrer la phrase "Papa... Je m'ennuie... Offre moi un esclave". YAOI bien sur!


Le jeune Duo Maxwell traversait les couloirs de sa demeure d'un pas rapide

**Auteur: **Trichou

**Source: **Gundam Wing

**Genre: **Défi de Atsu-chan... Romance :) Yaoi

**Couple:** DuoXTrowa encore et toujours p

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas hélas :'(

**Note:**

Trichou : Mouahaha petit défi de Atsu :p Donc comme prévu j'ai mis la phrase « _Papa…Je m'ennuie…Offre moi un esclave_ »

**La chaîne de fer**

Le jeune Duo Maxwell traversait les couloirs de sa demeure d'un pas rapide. Sa tresse châtain suivait le mouvement de son avancé, lui battant parfois le dos, comme pour lui demander d'accélérer. Le jeune homme jetait un coup d'œil à chaque fenêtre, desserrant nerveusement sa cravate, et ouvrant le haut de sa chemise noire, espérant que cela lui donne un peu plus d'air.

Il se traitait de tous les noms depuis son réveil. Cette journée promettait d'être la pire de sa vie et il avait espéré depuis longtemps de pouvoir repousser cette date. Mais le destin était contre lui et rien ne changerait la décision de son père. Il bifurqua lorsque le couloir pris fin et s'engouffra dans un autre. Bien évidemment, aucune gouvernante ni employés n'étaient présents dans les couloirs personnels… Ils étaient tous réunis dans cette salle de balle, bientôt décorée pour ce fameux évènement…

Mais pourquoi son père avait-il fait cette promesse ! Et pourquoi avait-il tant d'honneur que pour changer d'avis ! Il pouvait autant s'injurier lui que son père ! Ils étaient tous deux en faute ! Mais lui n'était pas encore conscient de ce qu'il allait faire quand cela s'est passé… Mais son père, lui, aurait pu le contredire et arrêter tout cela avant que ça n'arrive !

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'à son réveil… Il avait tellement eu du mal à s'endormir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer au réveil… Il s'arrêta face à une fenêtre et contempla l'attroupement des personnes organisant la 'fête'. Ils avaient l'air tous joyeux, alors que lui, le principal concerné, espérait trouver un échappatoire et s'enfuir loin d'ici jusqu'au lendemain…

Il repris sa marche, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette festivité. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé il y a sept ans…

oOoOoOo

_Un jeune garçon courait à travers les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ses cheveux, arrivant aux épaules, virevoltaient derrière lui attirant le regard des employés passant à côté de lui. Il savait pertinemment où il allait, et tant pis s'il n'allait pas faire preuve de diplomatie ! Il devait le voir, c'était important !_

_Il tourna à gauche et ouvrit rapidement la grande porte en chêne, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. Les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de son intrusion bruyante. La personne au fond de la pièce se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son fils. Lorsqu'il vit le regard déterminé de celui-ci, il haussa un sourcil et l'entraîna dansa le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui._

_-Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?_

_Il s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. Celui-ci le fixait toujours, la respiration plus calme, puis inspira profondément._

_-Mathias a eu son cadeau d'anniversaire aujourd'hui et il a eu lui aussi un esclave ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas en avoir ?_

_-Duo… Tu as une ribambelle de gouvernantes et d'employés à ton service, il suffit que tu ouvres la bouche pour qu'ils s'exécutent…Répondit son père en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait son fils et le savait bien plus réfléchi et mature qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais hélas il était aussi très têtu, même plus que tous ses conseillers réunis, pourtant il en avait des farouches à sa table._

_-Je le sais déjà, père ! Mais je veux un esclave pour moi tout seul, qui ne servira que moi ! Qui pourra jouer avec moi et qui me distraira ! Papa…Je m'ennuie…Offre moi un esclave !_

_Son père fut surpris de toute la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son fils. Apparemment cette idée lui prenait à cœur et il ne changerait pas d'avis… Il soupira puis regarda fixement son fils en resserrant les mains sur ses épaules._

_-Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Tu auras ton esclave… Mais je te donne une condition, rajouta-t-il devant l'air réjouis de son fils. Tu devras attendre le soir de tes dix-huit ans. A ce moment là tu l'auras… Je te le promets…_

oOoOoOo

Duo secoua vivement la tête pour effacer ce souvenir. Il n'était qu'un gamin à ce moment là, il ne connaissait pas tout de la relation maitre-esclave qu'entretiennent ceux qui ont un esclave personnel… Mais il l'avait découvert quand il avait seize ans, lors qu'un anniversaire d'un qu'il croyait son ami. Lors de cette soirée, le garçon avait reçu son esclave et n'avait pas hésité d'essayer d'abuser de lui devant tous ses amis. Bien sur, lui n'avait pas pu rester là sans rien faire et avait secouru l'esclave mais avait reçu les foudres de son hôte. C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ce jour il appris plein d'horreur sur les esclaves et se décida de ne pas en avoir. Ne voulant pas qu'il subisse ce genre de chose. Bien sur il n'était pas comme ça mais il avait peur qu'un jour quelqu'un le provoque ou que lui-même ne se contrôle plus et que cela finisse en catastrophe. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre son père d'oublier sa promesse mais celui-ci lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait qu'une parole et qu'elle ne changeait jamais. Fichu honneur !

Et maintenant il était arrivé à la date de son anniversaire… Aujourd'hui il avait dix-huit ans ! Il avait réussi à éviter son père toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi et il espérait que cela allait continuer jusqu'à demain… C'était peut être un pauvre plan mais il n'avait que cela en tête. Il changea encore de couloir mais ce pris un torse en pleine figure, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il se massa le nez en maugréant et lorsqu'il leva la tête ce fut pour tomber dans deux orbes noires et le fusillant du regard.

-Oh… Bien le bonjour père ! Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil comme à son habitude et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu à table à midi, Duo ?

Duo frissonna sous le ton froid de son père. Apparemment il était très énervé et un William Maxwell énervé n'était jamais bon à prendre.

-Et bien… Je me sentais plutôt fatigué et … Je n'avais pas trop faim donc j'ai préféré me reposer seul dans ma chambre.

Il attendit une réponse de son père qui continuait de le fixer, puis celui-ci sembla accepter son excuse et rajouta en continuant son chemin :

-Sois prêt à vingt heure, nous t'attendrons tous à la salle.

Duo soupira et repris son chemin, le pas traînant et la tête basse. Il connaissait son père et il avait intérêt à être présent sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans la propriété Maxwell, soupirant toutes les dix minutes, s'insultant de tous les noms et se maudissant jusqu'à x générations.

Les heures passèrent et il se retrouva devant son miroir, fusillant son reflet du regard. Il avait opté pour une chemise rouge sang ouverte jusqu'aux clavicules et des manches longues ouvertes, permettant de voir ses poignets. Il avait mis un pantalon noir comme à son habitude et avait natté correctement ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui c'était décidé, il n'allait pas mettre de cravate !

Il regarda son horloge et soupira en voyant la grande aiguille arrivant bientôt sur le douze. Il était l'heure et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. A moins de vouloir se retrouver six pieds sous terre… Il grimaça en s'imaginant la scène et se décida à quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle. Pendant tout le trajet il pouvait entendre la musique et les gens parler avec joie et entrain. Il arriva près de la grande porte ouverte et s'avança près des gardes qui s'inclinèrent devant lui. Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la salle, un des gardes avait déjà crié son nom, tournant ainsi tous les regards sur lui. Il se sentit mal à l'aise mais se retint de s'enfuir en courant à toutes jambes. Son père vint l'accueillir en le serrant dans ses bras et lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il fut vite suivit de toutes les personnes invitées et il passa près d'une heure à serrer les mains, embrasser celles des femmes et sourire à tout le monde. A la fin de tout cela, il ne sentait plus ses joues et se recula, s'enfuyant près des rideaux et balcons de la salle.

Il respira avec bonheur l'air frais de l'extérieur et sursauta lorsqu'une main se plaça sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement vers la personne et reconnu avec soulagement son meilleur ami, Quatre Raberba Winner. Le jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus, souriait avec amusement en voyant le visage soulagé mais aussi désespéré de son ami.

-Quatre ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais !

-Tu étais trop concentrer que pour me remarquer dans toute cette foule.

-C'est bien normal, ils se sont tous attroupés autour de moi, je ne pouvait plus respirer !

-N'exagère pas ! Et puis, tu es toujours en vie c'est le principal !

-Mouais… Pas pour longtemps…

Le blond éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Il était vrai que pendant ce genre de festivité, la personne concernée vivait le pire traitement en une soirée. Le fait d'être poli et souriant avec tout le monde était pour lui une épreuve des nerfs et rien d'autre. En même temps ils avaient été élevés pour être diplomate mais ce genre d'attroupement avait des côtés plus bestiaux que humains… Mais tout le monde devait passer par là. Lui-même y était passé il y a quelques mois et c'était avec bonheur qu'il avait retrouvé son lit ce soir là. Il sourit en imaginant son ami dans le même état ce soir, sauf que lui allait avoir un invité supplémentaire et il se demandait comment cela allait se passer.

-Plus sérieusement, dit-il, comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme une bête de foire… et comme quelqu'un qui veut s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Je vois… Mais tu es bien obligé… Après tout c'est un de tes souhaits que ton père réalise aujourd'hui…

-Mais je n'avais que onze ans Quatre !!

-Mais tu étais aussi lucide et réfléchi que maintenant…

-Je ne connaissais ce que j'ai découvert par la suite !

-Duo… Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme toutes ces personnes ! La preuve, tu as réagis alors que tu aurais pu les laisser faire…

-Je sais Quatre… Fit Duo en soupirant.

-Aller calme toi, tout va très bien se passer, dit le blond en posant une main sur l'épaule de Duo. De plus change de mine on dirait une jeune mariée, rajouta-t-il en pouffant.

-Quatre !! S'écria Duo d'indignation, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Le blond éclata de rire devant la mine de Duo puis ce calma enfin devant le regard meurtrier de son ami.

La soirée se passa mieux que Duo ne l'avait imaginé, Quatre resta avec lui comme soutient et il avait moins de monde à supporter. Hélas les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans la salle et Duo su que le moment fatidique était arrivé. En effet toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, se divisèrent en deux groupes s'écartant de l'allée principale et se disposant le long des murs. Son père était au fond de la salle et invita Duo à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci s'avança calmement au milieu de la salle libre. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son père celui-ci lui montra une chaise de la main. Duo s'assit et fixa devant lui, cherchant le regard de son ami dans la foule. Seulement une musique attira son attention vers l'entrée toujours ouverte. Les musiciens baissèrent leur instrument lorsque trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers lui. Les deux premières personnes étaient des deux employés qu'il connaissait bien, il les voyait toujours dans les environs des appartements de son père. Et juste derrière eux se trouvait une personne avec un long manteau et une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Ils s'inclinèrent tous les trois devant son père et lui. L'homme de droite s'avança et Duo remarqua qu'il tenait une chaîne qui s'élançait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la capuche du troisième homme. Il tendit la chaîne à William Maxwell et s'inclina de nouveau quand son père l'a pris.

-Merci bien, dit-il, puis se tournant vers Duo il ajouta. Mon fils, comme je n'ai qu'une parole et que cela était prévu depuis plusieurs années. Maintenant que tu as atteint ta majorité, je t'offre ce présent. Ton esclave personnel.

Duo frissonna mais se reprit vite lorsque son père lui tendit la chaîne. Il l'a prit presque avec dégoût puis se força à sourire à son père qui le fixait.

-Merci père. Ce cadeau me fait honneur et je saurai en prendre soin…

Il repéra quelques sourires de l'assemblée qui lui donna un haut le cœur mais n'y tint pas plus d'attention. Son père le fixait toujours, il lui tint tête et ils finirent par se sourire, franchement cette fois. Pour finir, Monsieur Maxwell demanda à tout le monde de reprendre la festivité et tout le monde repartit dans leur discussion. Duo, quand à lui, soupira et fixa la chaîne qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il demanda à un des employés de le conduire dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, c'était le mieux à faire.

C'est ainsi que la soirée continua, au grand regret de Duo qui finit par soupirer de soulagement lorsque le dernier invité partit. Il remercia une nouvelle fois son père et partit en direction de sa chambre. A vrai dire il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits pour dormir et en ce moment même un lit douillet était son vœu le plus cher. Il arriva devant sa porte et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et rentrer dans la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il pouvait très bien voir la forme assise au bout de son lit. Il soupira de nouveau s'avança vers sa double porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, laissant passer l'air frais. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à son … esclave ? Devait-il vraiment dire ça ? Il passe une main nerveuse sur son visage et s'avança doucement vers la personne sur son lit. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, ni même quand Duo dégagea la capuche de son visage et en resta coi.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'un beauté qu'il n'avait que rarement vu. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts donc une mèche tombait devant son visage, lui cachant un œil. Mais l'autre, qui le regardait fixement était de couleur vert émeraude. Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo passa une main sur les cheveux, descendant sur la joue du jeune homme. Il stoppa net, secouant la tête, et retira vivement sa main.

-Euh… Je... Il est temps de se coucher, il est tard ! Tu peux dormir dans mon lit… Il y a assez de place pour deux…

Il se tourna vivement en soufflant. Comment pouvait-il autant perdre les pédales devant lui ? Alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas… Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il passa à côté de lui et tira la couette du lit.

-Viens, tu vas dormir ici.

Il vit alors l'homme se lever, enlever son manteau, laissant voir par la lune que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un tee-shirt sans manche de couleur sombre, laissant entrevoir ses bras musclés. Il déglutit devant cette vision et laissa le jeune homme se coucher. Il remarqua alors le collier de fer d'où était attaché la chaîne. Il hésita mais reporta à plus tard pour le lui enlever. Il vit alors que l'homme le fixait toujours et se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard.

-Euh… Dors bien…

Il se détourna et alla s'accouder au balcon. Il avait besoin d'air et surtout de s'éloigner de cette situation. Tout ça… Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il se sentait gêné, et cet homme qui le déstabilisait à ce point… Lui qui était de nature confiante, voila qu'il était désarçonné par un simple regard. Le monde à l'envers ! Il appuya les coudes sur le rebord du balcon et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Bon dieu que la vie pouvait être compliquée, et rien ne semblait pouvoir résoudre les problèmes d'un claquement de doigt. Hélas…

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi mais une couverture chaude placée sur les épaules le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna et vit son 'esclave' face à lui, le fixant toujours de la même manière. Duo regarda derrière le jeune homme et vit qu'il avait pris la couverture du lit. Il rencontra de nouveau les yeux verts et haussa le sourcil à la façon William Maxwell.

-Vous risquez d'avoir froid…

C'était la première phrase qu'il avait prononcée mais bon dieu… Quelle voix ! Il ne se lacerait jamais de l'entendre, il le savait.

-Euh… Merci…

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

-Oui…

Il ne sentait plus la force de réfléchir et à vrai dire, dormir était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il s'avança doucement vers son lit et s'y étala. A peine était-il couché qu'il s'endormit automatiquement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause du soleil qui lui brûlait son visage. Il ouvrit une paupière difficilement et vit une silhouette se distinguer dans la lumière aveuglante. Seul ses yeux vert émeraude semblaient briller autant que le soleil. Et ses yeux le fixaient en ce moment même. Duo s'assit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

-J'ai dormi avant vous.

-Mais tu n'as pas dormi assez !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, complètement indifférent à ce détail. Duo finit par se lever, imité par son 'esclave' qui le rejoignit rapidement. Duo fut surpris par cette réaction mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivis de près par le jeune homme, mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et se souvint d'une chose. Il se tourna et posa les mains sur le cou de 'l'esclave' qui recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Duo détacha le collier de fer et le jeta loin dans la pièce. Il sourit devant la mine presque surprise du jeune homme qui passa les mains sur son cou, comme pour vérifier si cela était vrai. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans les couloirs du bâtiment, chacun plus serein. Soudain, Duo réalisa une chose et s'arrêta net et pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à un brun surpris et à quelques centimètres de lui. Duo recula un peu, gêné, puis se reprit et dit :

-Euh… Je ne connais même pas ton prénom…

Il rougit face à sa réaction stupide mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-Trowa, dit-il calmement.

-Trowa… répéta doucement Duo.

Puis il sourit et reprit son chemin, suivi du brun.

C'est ainsi que se déroula sa journée, occupé avec ses hobbies habituels, suivi de près par Trowa, qui semblait avoir un caractère calme et posé. Et Duo devait se l'avouer, ce caractère lui faisait du bien, lui toujours occupé à bouger et parler. Le soir venu, il rentra avec plaisir dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec son père, à lui mentir sur le fait que son cadeau lui faisait énormément plaisir et cela l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. De plus la nuit passée, il n'avait pas dormi son quota d'heures ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'étala sur son lit, laissant Trowa derrière lui. Il s'engouffra dans sa couverture puis lorsqu'il se sentit bien, il tourna le regard vers le brun.

-Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ?

-Je vais vous laisser dormir.

-Non ! Tu vas dormir aussi, tu as besoin de sommeil autant que moi !

Il força du regard le brun, qui quelque peu déstabilisé, finit par se coucher au côté de Duo. Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, n'attendant pas de réponse de Trowa.

Le lendemain, Duo s'éveilla dans une douce chaleur. Il se sentait bien là… Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, cette douce sensation et cette belle odeur qui émanait des cheveux dans lesquels était enfui son nez. Cheveux ? Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba dans une touffe de cheveux bruns alors que son bras entourait une taille d'homme… Il n'y croyait pas… Dans son sommeil il avait réussi à se coller à Trowa et maintenant il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller… Il inspira profondément et retira doucement son bras pour ensuite se faufiler en dehors du lit, mais hélas son pied étant pris dans la couverture il se retrouva étaler à terre, la jambe gauche toujours sous le drap. Evidemment cette chute n'étant pas passée inaperçu, il retrouva Trowa au dessus de lui, les mains appuyées sur le bord du lit, la mèche retombant platement vers le bas.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui !

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put, le rouge aux joues et détourna le regard du brun.

-Bon… On va avoir des invités ce soir… Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements… Reste ici !

Il sortit rapidement, claquant limite la porte et se dit qu'il allait passer la journée hors de chez lui. Le plus loin possible de Lui. C'est ainsi qu'il revint seulement en fin d'après-midi, pénétrant nerveusement dans sa chambre. Trowa était là, assis sur le lit comme à son habitude. Il tourna les yeux vers Duo qui lui sourit doucement et lui tendit un paquet.

-Voilà, j'ai fait les magasins pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Le brun pris doucement ce que Duo lui tendait, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci beaucoup.

Duo rougit et sourit encore plus puis rajouta :

-Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'y enferma pour en ressortir qu'une fois bien habillé. Duo se tourna vers lui et s'arrêta net. Il avait aimé du premier coup d'œil cette chemise blanche avec un col en v allant jusqu'au pectoraux. Les longues manches étaient bouffante vers les coudes et s'ouvraient un peu plus jusqu'aux mains. Un pantalon noir qu'il pensait moins moulant que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux formait un ensemble vraiment magnifique. Duo en resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Trowa s'avance vers lui. Il se reprit, sourit au brun et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la salle de réception où les attendaient plusieurs invités, hélas des vieux croûtons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les discussions reprirent en intensité, apparemment ils étaient survoltés. Duo ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et s'avança vers son père. Ils commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'un homme intervienne.

-Mon Cher William, est-il normal que ton fils promène cet énergumène en liberté ?

La phrase fut comme une douche froide pour Duo. Comment pouvait-il parler de cette manière devant lui et surtout devant Trowa ? Son père ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper car il répondit sans hésitation.

-Il était pressé il a du oublier, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui il est vrai…

Monsieur Maxwell fait un geste de la main à un de ses employés qui partit pour revenir quelques minutes après. Il donna le collier et la chaîne que Duo reconnut aussitôt. Son père lui donna le collier et l'invita, d'un coup d'œil à obtempérer. Duo se retourna face à Trowa qui restait impassible mais ne put faire un geste de plus. Il restait là, face à ce regard qui le faisait chavirer. Soudain il sentit les mains fermes de son père sur les siennes qui le forcèrent à remettre le collier à Trowa. Duo ferma les yeux pendant tout ce temps, voulant que tout cela s'arrête et qu'il puisse partir loin d'ici. Il se retrouva avec la chaîne dans les mains, la tête basse alors que son père reprenait la discussion animée. Il sentait ses mains trembler comme des feuilles mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait attendre que la soirée passe… Et rester comme ça.

La soirée se termina enfin, au grand bonheur de Duo, qui se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, tenant toujours la chaîne. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur il eut l'impression que toutes ses forces s'envolèrent et il tomba à genoux, la tête basse. Il fixa ses mains. Elles lui brûlaient tout comme ses yeux le brûlaient en ce moment même. Il vit sa vue se brouiller alors que les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua des pieds en face de lui. Il savait pertinemment qui c'était. Après tout, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles personnes dans la pièce. Il vit Trowa s'agenouiller et tendre une main vers lui. Mais il réagit brusquement et frappa sa main et s'écriant :

-Ne me touche pas !

Il obéit mais ne bougea pas, restant face à lui, attendant une réaction de Duo. Celui-ci avait du mal à se calmer, toute la scène se répétait en boucle dans son esprit.

-J'en ai marre de tout cela ! Tout le monde me dégoûte ! Je me dégoûte et cette chaîne me répugne ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il serrait plus fermement les mailles de fer.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il se fichait de tout jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un torse contre lui et des bras l'entourer. Il cessa de respirer pendant quelques instants puis se reprit et leva la tête pour se retrouver face à deux orbes verts. Il se calma bizarrement rapidement face à ce regard. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et une main se plaça derrière sa tête pour l'obliger à se placer contre le torse de son possesseur. Duo ne réfléchit pas plus et se laissa aller. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Trowa le soulève, surprenant le natté qui se retint en s'agrippant au cou du brun, et il le posa sur le lit. Il prit la chaîne et la posa au creux de la main de Duo.

-Je vous appartiens et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Il se coucha près de Duo et le prit dans ses bras. Le natté, surpris, n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration calme de Trowa. Il leva la tête et l'observa. Même les yeux clos, il avait toujours cet air calme et serein. En y réfléchissant bien il ne l'avait jamais vu peureux ou en colère. Il préféra ne pas se tortiller plus l'esprit et s'endormit contre le torse chaud de Trowa.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Duo apprit à vivre avec le collier de fer de Trowa malgré ses contestations. Il passait ses journées avec Trowa tout en étudiant et se promenait dans le parc. Le soir, il se retrouvait collé contre le torse du brun et finissait dans le pays des rêves jusqu'au lendemain.

Le soleil brillait et Duo n'avait pu résister à se promener dans le parc. Il marchait en compagnie de Trowa qui avait revêtu l'ensemble de la soirée précédente au grand bonheur de Duo. Il se sentait serein et ne voulait rompre ce moment pour rien au monde. Cependant le destin en choisit autrement et ce pauvre Duo chuta sur l'herbe, entraînant Trowa avec lui. Duo, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant la chute, les rouvrit et déglutit en découvrant Trowa à genoux au dessus de lui. S'il le trouvait déjà beau, en cet instant, le mot sublime était plus approprié. Seulement un truc clochait, Duo leva la main et la posa sur le collier. Il fit glisser des doigts dessus puis s'arrêta à la fermeture. Il hésita un instant mais fut stoppé par la main de Trowa. Il releva les yeux vers lui, attendant une explication.

-Laisse-le, il ne me dérange pas.

Duo sembla interdit par cette réaction, il laissa glisser sa main sur la chaîne, puis l'agrippa et continua la descente, entraînant le visage de Trowa avec. Il força donc Trowa à s'abaisser et captura ses lèvres lorsqu'elles furent près de lui. Il goûta avec faim la saveur des lèvres du brun en les mordillant et léchant sans plus finir. Puis il passa sa langue entre les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement permettant à Duo de découvrir plus sur Son Trowa. La langue trouva sa jumelle et elles dansèrent ensemble se savourant à ne plus finir. Trowa se sépara de Duo pour reprendre son souffle mais fut bloqué dans son recul par la chaîne. Il fixa Duo qui avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et ne put que sourire lui aussi, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le natté. Il se baissa et captura à son tour les lèvres de Duo qui n'en fut que plus réjouis. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, se découvrant doucement l'un l'autre sans aller plus loin. Puis Duo décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et ils partirent à l'intérieur, main dans la main mais avec la chaîne entre.

Duo ouvrit un œil et le referma directement recouvrant son visage de la couverture. Mais ce fut sans compter sur deux bras forts qui tirèrent la couverture sous le cri de surprise du natté. Mais cette exclamation fut vite camouflée par de tendres lèvres qui assairent ses jumelles. Le natté se laissa faire avec plaisir. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'il sortait avec Trowa et il n'en était plus qu'heureux. Oui il sortait avec… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le demander à son père… Celui-ci les avait retrouvé dans une pause des plus… avantageuses dans la bibliothèque et avait fini par éclater de rire face aux têtes déconfites des deux jeunes. Il faut dire qu'avec Trowa c'était autant tendre que bestial… Il se rappela une fois, lors d'un diner, Trowa, qui était derrière lui, n'avait pas arrêter de le caresser, le rendant fou alors que les invités parlaient de tout et de rien. Duo avait fini par se lever, prétextant un besoin urgent et était sorti, suivi de Trowa, aussi vite que possible pour ensuite plaquer le brun dans le couloir et assouvir ses besoins sachant très bien que les invités étaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais à ce moment-là cela ne les avait aucunement gêné. Il y en avait eu bien d'autres mais ce qu'il préférait était les moments blottit contre le torse du brun sous le soleil éclatant. Une caresse contre ses côtes le réveilla et il gémit, sentant le sourire de son compagnon contre son cou. Il se leva à demi, fixant Trowa dans les yeux, et avec un reflet de malice, il dit :

-Monsieur Trowa, réveiller comme ça son maître n'est pas recommander ! Il va falloir que je vous punisse.

Puis se levant, il se dirigea vers une chaise sur laquelle reposait le collier de fer et la chaîne. Puis se tournant vers le brun, qui avait un sourire, il s'avança félinement, se pencha vers lui, fermant le collier autour du cou qu'il aimait tant. Puis tirant vivement sur la chaîne, il captura les lèvres de son esclave tant désirer.

_Fin_

Trichou : Et oui j'arrête là ! niark niark niark ! J'aurais pu continuer… Mais j'avais pas envie hihihi. Voila j'espère que ce OS t'as plus Atsu ;) En tout cas, pour une fois j'ai eu de l'inspi :p

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Après un défi pareil autant savoir si on sait écrire...


End file.
